Heaven On Earth
by sweetkakes
Summary: A short oneshot at a glimpse into Damon and Elena's human life. Considered a small Grey's Anatomy crossover for the mention of Mark, Lexie and Alex. Mostly Delena. Rated M for some mature language.


**Damon's POV**

If Elena squeezes my hand any harder, I swear to God I'll need a brace.

I watched as my wife groaned in pain as each contraction hit her. Her face was scrunched and she was drenched in sweat, but still absolutely stunning. And cute. And sweaty. _Ew_.

It started when her overdue, 38 week pregnant self woke me up in the middle of the night to tell me that her water broke and she was feeling pain. I joked and asked if she was sure she wasn't still wet from our previous love-making session which resulted in getting chucked upside the head. _Bad idea, Salvatore._

Speaking of chucked Salvatores, have I mentioned that I'm completely terrified for my offspring considering he or she is literally coming out of Elena's cooch? I'm not so nervous for my wife's genitals considering this is just another situation resulting in her vagina being stretched, usually it's around my cock but I'll take what I can get.

Another guttural scream as one more contraction hits and it's during this time that our OB comes in to let us know they should be ready any second now.

"We should be ready any second now, Elena." Dr. Karev notifies us, "You've got balls doing this without drugs."

My tired and sweaty better half was simply not having it. "No offense, Alex, but if you don't get this gorilla baby out of me in the next five minutes I'll be taking both yours and my husbands balls, got it?"

We both laughed as my wife exasperatedly fell back onto the hospital bed.

She looked up at me as she reached from my almost numb hand.

"You ready?" I laughed.

"You're the one pushing this monster out. I know I'm big, but will my dick still fit? Alex said it's gestation rate excelled, I don't see how-"

"Damon!"

"What?" I asked innocently.

A few seconds later and two nurses, a midwife and Alex came back into the room informing us that it was time.

"Alright Elena. When I say push, I want you to push down as hard as you can, okay? The bigger the pushes, the faster you'll meet your baby."

She nodded.

It was fifteen minutes later when an ear piercing scream filled the room.

 **Elena's POV**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Don't get me wrong, I love my husband but he's a complete sap._

 _It was actually his idea that we keep the gender a surprise from both ourselves and our family and friends. At first I was dead-set on the idea of knowing, so we'd be prepared but how does a couple of vampires who ironically pulled a full circle and were rejuvenated as human, get ready for their first born? The answer: you don't. So we bought the necessities with gender-neutral clothing, while Damon painted the nursery a grayish-white._

 _I actually ended up convincing him that we get a new family friendly car. I didn't get as far as the mini-van I was looking at, shout out to the worst husband in the world, but instead a sleek, black SUV. Damon informed me that it has a third row in case we were thinking about having any more children which was an automatic yes, but I have a feeling he'll let me trade in my Ford for the van come baby #3. He_ _ **has**_ _to._

 _Of course we kept the camaro. It's sitting in our garage right now, next to all of the diapers that Caroline went overboard with at Babies R Us. We originally planned on selling it but we came to the conclusion that it was our own little time machine. It held so many memories from so many times ago. Nostalgia's a bitch._

 _Oh, time to breastfeed. Talk soon._

 _xo, Elena_

 **End of POVs**

Looking down at the nursing newborn, Damon let the tears stream freely down his face. He hadn't realized till now the sacrifices they made, the things they went through, to get where they were today.

WIth the bar business booming and Elena just finishing up her residency, it was everything and more. She respected his wish when he told her that New York was too crowded for his liking, so they settled on getting a two story house in the suburbs. They still travelled back to Mystic Falls during the holidays but other than that, they had basically started a new life.

Elena made friends with her attending Lexie and Damon with her husband Mark. They usually drowned themselves in bourbon and pool until their wives got off call to help them close up and go home.

Elena was mesmerized by the suckling noises coming from under her hospital gown.

Damon chuckled, "By the time you're done nursing, there won't be any boob left for me to suck." She swatted him and they stayed enchanted by the sight of their infant.

A few minutes later, Dr. Karev walked back into the room. "So, have we decided on a name?"

The couple smiled down at their swaddled up, bundle of joy. Damon looked at his wife and she nodded.

"Jenna Marie Salvatore."

 **A/N : Please review and leave criticism. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
